Visita noturna
by Viz Q
Summary: Leo vai até a cabine de Jason durante a noite; talvez ter explodido o Acampamento Júpiter não fora muito gentil... /Leason, pequeno spoiler de MoA,


_**Disclaimer: Não é nada meu; se fosse, Jason já teria saído da pokébola e Valgrace agora seria Canon. Também postada no nyah.  
**_

_**Leason tem o selo Piper McLean, ship de qualidade.**_  
***

**Visita Noturna**

vikie

Leo tinha que tomar cuidado com o Treinador Hedge; ser pego fora de sua cabine por um sátiro raivoso brandindo um bastão no meio da noite quando deveria estar dormindo não era uma boa ideia. Era a primeira noite no Argo II depois que saíram do Acampamento Júpiter e ele tinha algumas desculpas a dar a Jason. Ele não sabia o que o amigo pensava do pequeno incidente mais cedo, mas tinha que se explicar; havia explodido seu lar e tinha certeza que aquilo não havia sido muito gentil.

Abriu a porta da cabine e entrou rapidamente. Bater antes de entrar? O título de melhor amigo dispensava tais formalidades. Estava escuro, apenas com uma fraca luz vinda da janela. Apenas a cabine de Jason possuía janela: havia pensado que por ser filho de Júpiter, ele gostaria de acordar e ver o céu.

- Leo? – ele ouviu um murmúrio vindo da cama; sua voz estava falhada e um pouco arrastada.

- Oh, hey, te acordei?

- U-hum – ele murmurou em resposta; Jason tinha um sono muito leve ás vezes. – Algum problema?

- Não, problema nenhum... – ele começou a mexer nas próprias mãos; a ideia de citar o ocorrido com o Argo lhe parecia assustadora.

- Então, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?

"_Ah, sim, que bela recepção_" Leo pensou amargurado; suas suspeitas de que Jason estava bravo com ele apenas se confirmaram.

- Hum... É uma história engraçada – ele deu uma risadinha baixa – sabe, eu fiz o Argo II bombardear o Acampamento Júpiter e, hum... Acho que meu melhor amigo me odeia agora. – ele deu mais uma risadinha, dessa vez soando ligeiramente abatido sem querer.

- O que? – Jason pareceu despertar e Leo ouviu-o sentar-se na cama; viu sua silhueta no escuro, mas seus olhos ainda não haviam se acostumado totalmente á falta de luz. – Leo você ficou doido? Por que eu odiaria você?

- Hum, eu acho que já expliquei isso, não? _Fiz o Argo II bombardear o Acampamento Júpiter_.

- Bom, a não ser que você tenha arrumado outro melhor amigo, isso é completamente ridículo.

- Cara, eu praticamente explodi seu antigo lar, não precisa bancar o pacificador; pode gritar comigo e tudo o mais...

Jason riu, e Leo cruzou os braços. Percy Jackson havia ficado bravo com ele; o que ele certamente não gostara, porém estava abatido demais na hora para se dar ao luxo de sentir-se ofendido. Se havia alguém a bordo do navio que ele aceitaria numa boa se gritasse com ele, esse alguém era Jason. Não tirava o direito de Hazel e Frank, mas além de Percy, todos foram muito compreensivos; no fundo, ele queria que Jason gritasse com ele, ou lhe dissesse algo rude, talvez isso o fizesse se sentir melhor.

- Leo – ele disse com calma – você é meu melhor amigo; podia ter explodido metade da América que isso não iria mudar.

- Não está bravo? – ele se encolheu e Jason tornou a rir.

- É claro que não. Deuses! – ele riu – nem se eu _quisesse_... E, acredite, ás vezes eu realmente queria poder ficar bravo com você. – ele deu uma risadinha - mas eu não consigo.

Leo sorriu.

- E como está sua cabeça?

- Ah, está melhor; ainda dói um pouco, mas está bem melhor.

- Ah, bom. Isso é bom. Eu vou dormir então, antes que o Treinador Hedge veja que não estou na cabine.

- Certo...

Leo abriu a porta e botou a cabeça para fora do corredor; não viu o Treinador por lugar nenhum, o que era uma baita sorte. Saiu para o corredor, pisando na ponta dos pés.

- Leo? – ele virou-se: Jason estava parado na porta, com os olhos apertados e o cenho franzido por causa da luz do corredor.

- Sim?

- Time Leo?

- O que... Ah! – ele deu uma risadinha – longa história...

- Se importa?

- Do que?

- De me contar, oras!

- Mas eu já... Ah, você não estava ouvindo, não é? – ele sorriu. – Tudo bem, mas é uma longa história...

- Nós temos a noite toda... - Jason sorriu, e na fraca luz alaranjada do corredor, ele parecia uma figura engraçada. Ele puxou-o para dentro da cabine pelo pulso e Leo sentiu um movimento estranho no estômago, como se ele estivesse voando.

- Jason?

- Sim?

- Eu acho que o jantar não me fez muito bem...


End file.
